Here We Go!
by WarriorLeila
Summary: It was a Normal day at the Cafe, Well atleast until Kisshu Shows up!what is this new Powers?why does Ichigo were inlove with Kisshu? and who is the Pretty Cure? find out in Here We Go! and the next Story, Tokyo Pretty Mew!Rated T because im Paranoid and i dont own the cover Image!


**WL: Hello guys! this is a One-shot story to a multichapter-story named Tokyo Pretty Mew that will come out soon! and dont worry to the Switched Places Fans! the Switched Places will not be Discontinued!anyway i dont own any of Tokyo Mew Mew Or Pretty Cure! if you wondering why there is no Character here, because they were sleeping! hehehehe... anyway enjoy the Oneshot!**

* * *

**Here We go!**

It was a normal day at the Café, well at least until Kisshu show up."Kisshu!"the Mews hissed, well not Ichigo. She just look up and stares at him with…HOPE?"Hello, Mews Mews.. I think this is the perfect time to play, is it?"ask Kisshu with excitement. The Mews got out their pendant, but instead Ichigo take her pendant out and ask "Kisshu, can you destroy it, oh and destroy pudding's and lettuce's too?" Kisshu stared on her in disbelief, SHE NEVER ASK KINDLY TO HIM LIKE THAT!

"Uhhhh sure?"answer Kisshu warily. Kisshu take her pendant and crush it into dust, while take Pudding's pendant and crush it too, and do it the same to Lettuce's."YATTTA! NOW THE EVIL PENDANT IS GONE I CAN CONFESS INFRONT OF KISSHU WITHOUT BLONDIE SPYING!"shout Ichigo in happiness, as Pudding and Lettuce shouted about 'can confess without getting brainwashed' while Kisshu just get shocked.

"Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce! What happened to fighting?!" ask Berry(even she didn't know the alien thing, but still she feel that Kisshu is his enemy)angrily."Hey, Aoyama's died, we didn't need to fight again! YATTA!"shout Ichigo again. Kisshu getting more confused, why does Ichigo happy because the treehugger dead?_ Is she falling for me?_ Kisshu though.

And that question answered, as Ichigo jumped on him and kissed him. Kisshu was shocked but kissed her back, the kiss was broke off later."SO YOU LOVE HIM ICHIGO?!WHAT THE HECK?!"Shout Mint very loudly. All the mews except Ichigo,Lettuce and Pudding get shocked."Ichigo is BETRAYING THE MEWS?!"said Berry in disbelief. Tasuku came in but look shocked, who are the GREEN-HAIRED FREAK THAT FLY CLOSE TO ICHIGO?!

"Wh-who… a-are y-you?"ask Tasuku nervously."The name's Kisshu."answer Kisshu shortly."AND WHAT ARE YOU?!"ask Berry still angry."im an alien, how come you didn't notice?"answer Kisshu at the same time he sweatdropped in anime style. Then Ichigo explains the story of when Kisshu and his partners attack the earth."and how come Aoyama dies?"ask Zakuro on monotone as always."he dies today at the morning, killed by Moe and Miwa, my half-cyniclon best friend who are so happy to kill him. I know Kisshu going to come today."explains Ichigo.

Before any of them could respong a blinding light surrounds Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding. And then they transformed as the light fades. The others shocked at what Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding wears. Ichigo is wearing a Pink dress that stopped above her knees, her hair changed into Pink hair that grows to her back, pink eyes, red boots and Cat ears and tail, in her tail there is a red ribbon tied. Lettuce is wearing green long sleeve and green skirt that stopped above her knees with blue leggings and green boots, her green hair tied into ponytail and white long ribbon grows from her head, her eyes remain the same. Pudding is wearing a long yellow jumpsuit with orange boots, her hair is let loose.

And at the same time, Pai and Taruto showed up. Their jaw is on the ground as they see the 'Upgraded Mews'."Wow, our ouftit IS AWESOME!"said Pudding. The the trio aliens take the 'Upgraded Mews''s hand and teleported to their base."HEY DON'T KIDNAP THEM!"shouted Berry, but its too late, the aliens have teleported them.

At the aliens's Spaceship, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto take Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding to the Control Room."Why do you take us to this room"ask Ichigo."well, i heard a beep on the control room, so I came to check it, and there was chimeras at somewhere on Japan. And it says there is a superhero team named Pretty Cure, I wonder who is this Pretty Cure."said Pai. Ichigo looked shocked."what is it Koneko-chan?" ask Kisshu, does Ichigo knows Pretty Cure?

"Pai, Pretty Cure is a popular super hero like us, just there is no animal features. I know them very well." Answer Ichigo. Then the Aliens teleport Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding back to Café Mew Mew."Ichigo! where were you?! And why are you still with that freak and oh my gosh! LOOK AT WHAT LETTUCE DOING AT THAT PURPLE HAIRED FREAK!"Berry screamed. Kisshu, Ichigo, Pudding, and Taruto turn around and then Kisshu and Ichigo covers Pudding and Taruto eyes. Lettuce and Pai were kissing…. And it was pretty passionate too…

"Uhh, Pai, Lettuce, we need to aid those Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure powers cant defeat those Chimeras…" said Ichigo uncomfortably."Uhhh Ichigo, Kisshu, why do you cover our eyes?"ask Taruto."Because of this, runt!"said Kisshu as Ichigo and kisshu un-cover Pudding and Taruto's eyes."uhhhh Put them back on Na no da"said Pudding looked pretty freaked out."you may as well no.." said Ichigo as she came towards Pai and Lettuce and whack Pai's head."WHAT?!"ask Pai annoyed. Ichigo cleared her throat. Then Pai remembers what they are going to do."Oh… yeah… im sorry I forgetted it…"said Pai. Kisshu just nods while the Mint, Zakuro and Berry looked shocked.

"Oh yeah, we came here to said that there was Chimeras somewhere on Japan. And there is a team named Pretty Cure who are going to battle that Chimeras, we need to help them."explain Pai."But how? We don't know where!"exclaimed Mint."Don't worry, we can teleport straight to the Chimeras. Hold all of your hands together!"ordered Pai. The Mews did what they told to do, and Akasaka, Tasuku and Ryou came too to go.

And here we go! TO HELP THE PRECURES!


End file.
